Wakeing up as a Pokémon
by PoKeMoN FrEaK
Summary: A boy dies and gets resurected into a Pokémon...
1. Part 1

Wakeing up as a Pokémon...  
  
Imagine that you had a great day one day, then you went to sleep...thinking you'd have the best sleep ever...and t  
hen wake the next day...to find out...you are a Pokémon...  
*************************************************************************************************  
Wakeing up as a Pokémon  
Made by yours truely,PoKeMoN FrEaK  
Chapter 1  
  
Justin:Man...today was the best day ever!  
  
Justin's Mom:Justin! I thought I told you to go to sleep!  
  
Justin:Yes mother...  
  
Justin lays down in bed, covering up,and slowly drifts off to dream land...suddenly...he feels as if he is floating around in water...and he hears people talking...he wakes up...  
  
Professor:Hmm...it seems he's about to wake...  
  
Justin slowly opens his eyes...  
  
Justin's Mom:Ohh my!!! Justin!!!  
  
Professor:He has awaken...you shall have the Nickname of Mewtwo,Justin. You died in your sleep last night and we managed to reserrect you by changing your forms. You now look like the Pokémon Mewtwo,and thus are the very first real Pokémon.  
  
Justin:M...mom...are you ok with this?  
  
Justin's Mom:As long as you're alive Justin! Thank you so much Professor!!  
  
Justin's Mom hugs the Professor,squeezing him.  
  
Justin:Do...I have the..powers and everything too...?  
  
Professor:Some, but the rest will come to you in time Justin  
  
Justin:If possible can I be let out of here?  
  
The Professor nods and tells his assistant to drain the water and let him out, she does.  
  
Justin:Thank you  
  
Justin walks off of the platform,he stands a good six foot eight...towering over his mom and the  
Professor.  
  
Justin:I died in my sleep...?  
  
Professor:Correct...  
  
Justin's Mom:Justin! Im soooo glad you are alright!  
  
Justin's Mom hugs Justin, stepping on his foot a little while crying.  
  
Justin:Mom...  
  
Justin and his mom exit the Laboratory, and then exit the building.  
  
Justin's Mom:Justin are you feeling alright?  
  
Justin:Yep...just gotta get used to being this tall...  
  
Justin's Mom:Ok, come on we'll walk home  
  
Justin:Yes ma'am...  
  
Justin and his mom slowly start to walk home...as they enter the city...people begin looking at Justin oddly.  
  
Man1:Isn't that...Mewtwo?  
  
Crowd:Mewtwo...  
  
Justin makes his eyes turn red just to try to scare them away...but it makes them think he's really the Mewtwo.  
  
Crowd:Oooooo....  
  
Justin:Mom...these people are getting on my nerves...  
  
Justin's Mom:Just ignore them...  
  
Justin Borchardt runs up, he is one of Justin's good friends, and as you can tell, his name is Justin too ^.^.  
  
Borchardt:Hello Mrs.H!  
  
Justin's Mom(Now known as Mrs.H):Why hello Justin, how are you?  
  
Borchardt stares at Justin  
  
Borchardt:Umm...who is that...? It looks like Mewtwo off of Pokémon...  
  
Mrs.H:Well...it is...  
  
Justin:Hello Justin...it's me...Justin  
  
Justin starts to chuckle a bit  
  
Borchardt:No way...  
  
Mrs.H:It's true...he died in his sleep last night...so I rushed him to the laboratory since the hospital is down and had him reserrected...  
  
Borchardt:A...ahh...Justin, mind if I come over and we play? Woah...and I just noticed...you're alot taller now...  
  
Justin:Yeah...mom can he come over?  
  
Mrs.H:Sure Justin.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
*************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 2  
  
At Justin's house, Him and Borchardt sit down...Borchardt begins to look him over...  
  
Borchardt:Hmm...You're cool like that  
  
Justin:Think so?  
  
Borchardt:Yeah, being the first real Pokémon and all...  
  
Justin:Heh...  
  
Justin stands and looks down at Borchardt.  
  
Justin:Hungry?  
  
Borchardt:Yeah, a little...what'cha got?  
  
Justin:We'll eat chips for now...  
  
Justin grabs a bag of Doritos and then hands them to Borchardt  
  
Borchardt:Thanks  
  
Borchardt begins eating some chips  
  
Borchardt:Wonder how your girlfriend is gonna take this...  
  
Justin:I don't know...  
  
Borchardt:Well no fun for you, you dont have a dick anymore!  
  
Borchardt begins to laugh, Justin stands up and grabs Borchardt by the shirt, picking him up and slaming him against the wall. Justin's eyes turn red.  
  
Justin:That's how much you know...  
  
Borchardt:Dude...I was...just...kidding...!  
  
Justin sets Borchardt down.  
  
Borchardt:Some one has a temper...  
  
Justin's eyes go back to normal.  
  
Justin:Maybe Emily will take it good...  
  
Borchardt:We'll find out!  
  
Borchardt grabs the phone  
  
Borchardt:Aha...aha!  
  
Justin:You wouldn't...  
  
End of Chapter 2  
************************************************************************************************* 


	2. Waking up as a Pokémon Details

Wakeing up as a Pokémon Details  
Brought to you by yours truely,PoKeMoN FrEaK  
  
The Details  
*************************************************************************************************  
Ok readers, you have convinced me to make this. So I am. This will give you all you need to know about what has happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
The Death  
********************  
As you know,Justin died in his sleep...but you are probably wondering how.  
Well,some are thinking he died from food poisoning, but that's some...no one really knows how he died...  
  
  
  
  
The Transformation  
********************  
The transformation was mainly done by robots and various machines.They were looking foward to making the first real Pokémon, the scientist were...but always failed.They always used live specimen...but then when Justin died, they tried a dead one...and they were sucessful.  
They used some of Justin's cells and brain to create this Mewtwo.  
The Professor let him go because he was only a kid and still had a whole life left ahead of him.  
  
The Professor does call alot to see if there are any problems.Justin finally learned one thing...Psychic...but he knows not to play with these powers he has...Justin will be fine,he has friends! ^.^  
*************************************************************************************************  
Part 3 coming soon!!! 


	3. Part 2

Wakeing up as a Pokémon  
Part 2  
Brought to you by yours truely,PoKeMoN FrEaK  
*************************************************************************************************  
Wakeing up as a Pokémon  
Chapter 3  
  
Picking up where we left off, Borchardt had the telephone...getting ready to call Emily and for her to come over...  
  
Justin:Put the phone down Borchardt...  
  
Borchardt:No way man!  
  
Borchardt slowly calls one phone number...it rings...someone picks up.  
  
Borchardt:Is Rodrigo there?  
  
Woman on the phone:Yes one moment  
  
The woman gives the phone to Rodrigo...  
  
Rodrigo:Hello?  
  
Borchardt:Hey Igo, sup man?  
  
Rodrigo(Now known as Igo):Hey...  
  
Borchardt:Hey come over Justin's,he has something really cool to show you...  
  
Igo:Oh, ok, be there in a sec.  
  
Igo leaves his house and walks for Justin's...meanwhile...  
  
Justin:Why you...ohh well...I guess it'd be ok for one more person to know  
  
Borchardt:Ah..ah..ah...  
  
Borchardt dails another number...it rings...someone picks up  
  
Borchardt:Is Robert there?  
  
Voice:Yes hold on...  
  
Robert gets the phone.  
  
Robert:Hello?  
  
Borchardt:Hey man.  
  
Robert:Hey Justin,what'cha need?  
  
Borchardt:Come on Justin's house...he has something to show you.  
  
At the time Borchardt is talking,Justin is either trying to grab the phone or trying to hurt Borchardt.  
  
Borchardt:BYE!  
  
Borchardt hangs the phone up,and the doorbell rings...Borchardt answers it...it ends up being Igo.  
  
Igo:You told me to come over...now where's---  
  
Igo stops as he walks into Justin's room,spotting Justin.  
  
Igo:What the---  
  
Borchardt:That's Justin...they say he died last night in his sleep...then they reserrected him into the form of a Pokémon...a real one...Mewtwo...  
  
Justin's eyes go red trying to scare Igo.  
  
Igo:Hah  
  
Justin:What?  
  
Justin stands up...standing above Igo a good foot.  
  
Igo and Borchardt:Hmmm...  
  
The door bell rings again.  
  
Igo answers it..'tis Robert.  
  
Igo:Come on in...you've got to see this.  
  
Robert:Ok.  
  
Robert walks into Justin's room spotting him instantly.  
  
Robert:Ahh...Justin? Is that you man?  
  
Justin:Yep...  
  
Justin begins to levitate...and then floats to the living room.He turns around.  
  
Justin:Come on...i'm going to watch TV...come in here if you want  
  
They all nod and follow Justin.Justin sits down on the couch, his tail swinging around a bit.  
  
Justin:You guys aren't gonna say anything about this right...?  
  
They all nod again.Justin gets in the middle of the room and then hit Igo upside the head with his tail.Justin laughs.  
  
Igo:What was that for?  
  
Justin:Just foolin' around...  
  
Igo gets up and trys tackling Justin,but fails, only managing to push him a bit.Justin pushs Igo back onto the couch he was on.  
  
Justin:Nice try, but don't think so.  
  
Justin looks back and forth at them.His eyes go red and he grins.  
  
Justin:Who's gonna try next?  
  
They all look at him and then suddenly pounce on him,knocking him onto the floor.  
  
Justin:Ahh!!  
  
Justin laughs a bit,squirming to get up but they wont let him.  
  
Igo:Our turn!  
  
Robert:Hmm...  
  
Borchardt pokes Justin in the side.  
  
Borchardt:POKE!  
  
Justin suddenly sits still for a moment...his eyes turning a very dark red.  
  
Robert:Umm...Justin?  
  
Igo:The hell...?  
  
Justin picks the three up without touching them.  
  
Justin:Hmmm...Psychic powers...nice...  
  
Justin stands, setting them down on the couch, his tail swaying around violently.  
  
End of Chapter 3  
(Three Chapters so far,I am going to have a little special thing after you readers read this. It is going to be about how he died,about the transformation,and alot more so check it out!)  
************************************************************************************************* 


	4. Part 3

Wakeing up as a Pokémon Part 3  
Brought to you by yours truely,PoKeMoN FrEaK.  
  
*************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 4  
  
Igo:H...he has the powers now...  
  
They all get away from him.Justin laughs.  
  
Justin:Guys, don't worry...sheesh...it's not like im going to hurt you  
  
Borchardt prods Justin with a stick.Justin's eyes go red.  
  
Justin:Boo!  
  
Borchardt just laughs.Igo,Robert,and Borchardt all sit back down on the couch,Justin stands there his tail still swaying...back and forth.  
  
Igo:Hmm...  
  
Igo whispers to Borchardt and Robert something...Borchardt picks up the phone...  
  
Borchardt:Ohhh Justin...  
  
Borchardt makes an evil laugh and dails a number...it rings...someone picks it up...  
  
Borchardt:Is Emily there?  
  
Justin's eyes turn a dark red,Borchardt grins and shoves Igo in front of him.  
  
Emily:This is her...who is this?  
  
Borchardt:Borchardt,Justin Borchardt.  
  
Justin:Flirting with my girlfriend!?  
  
Justin picks Borchardt up with psychic powers and hangs him upside down.Borchardt takes a shoe off and throws it at Justin, hitting him in the face.  
  
Igo:Borchardt...dont do that to me again!  
  
Justin glares at Borchardt.  
  
Borchardt:Hey Emily, come over to Justin's house, he has something to show you  
  
Emily:...Alright.  
  
Emily walks over to Justin's house...she lives down the street from him.  
  
Justin sets Borchardt down right-side up at the door.  
  
Justin:Answer that...  
  
Borchardt opens the door.Emily walks in.  
  
Emily:Where's Justin?  
  
Borchardt:You might not wanna know...he's...changed...  
  
Justin doesnt know who it is...so goes to get some water.Borchardt and Emily walk into the living room...only seeing Robert and Igo.  
  
Borchardt:Where'd Justin go?  
  
Emily:Hi guys!  
  
Igo:Kitchen,Hi Emily  
  
Robert:Hi Emily  
  
Borchardt and Emily walk into the kitchen...seeing Justin finishing up a glass of water.  
  
Emily:What the---  
  
Justin turns around spotting Emily and Borchardt.  
  
Justin:Hmm...hello  
  
Emily screams.  
  
Emily:That isnt Justin!!!!!  
  
Borchardt tries to calm her down.  
  
Borchardt:It is too Emily!!  
  
Justin:Emily...it is me...  
  
Emily:NO IT'S NOT!!  
  
Emily runs out of the house scared.  
  
Justin:EMILY!...  
  
Igo,Borchardt,and Robert all run onto the porch, watching Emily running to her house.Justin zips past them in midair,chasing after Emily.  
  
Justin:Emily! Please!  
  
Emily runs into her house,Justin following very close behind.Emily runs to her room and Justin follows.  
  
Emily:G...get away from me!!  
  
Justin:Emily...please...I only changed...what's so wrong about me?  
  
Emily:You're a freak! Go away!  
  
Emily starts throwing books and things at Justin trying to make him go away.Justin's eyes turn red.  
  
Justin:Fine...if you won't be with me, I shall make you...  
  
Justin levitates himself, picking Emily up with psychic too.He takes her to the lab which he was created...he goes to the Professor.  
  
Justin:Professor...make her into my kind!  
  
Professor:I cannot do that Justin...  
  
Justin:DO IT!!!  
  
Justin's eyes turn blood red...exploding a few tables and test tubes.Emily is screaming.  
  
Professor:Alright,alright!! Jena,get the tube ready...we are going to create a female----  
  
Suddenly Emily was given a shot right then...putting her to sleep...and then making her die....................................................................................  
Justin thinks to himself, while watching Emily transform......"She wouldn't listen nor understand...Maybe as a form like me...she shall understand..."  
  
Emily wakes up after hearing voices...then sees Justin...standing...staring...in an evil looking way...she's afraid..............  
  
End of Chapter 4  
************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
